Tight End Ed
"Tight End Ed" is the 16th episode of Season 5 and the 118th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Peach Creek Cobblers play in a football game against a rival junior high. After Ed shows school spirit, Nazz makes him the official school mascot. When Eddy finds out about this, he jealously tries to make himself the official mascot by upstaging Ed. Plot The Peach Creek Cobblers are due to face their stronger and better-trained rivals, The Lemon Brook Lumpers from the nearby town of Lemon Brook. Kevin, the team captain, after seeing his teammates practice, realize that they're completely inadequate and are doomed in the upcoming game. Nazz, the head cheerleader, believes that this is caused by a lack of team spirit, but, to make things worse, The Kankers, sitting by the bleachers, holler out various insults to the team and show them their bellies, revealing another yet another insult to the team written on their bellies. The team are then bottled by The Kankers with various objects. Ed, clearly disgusted by The Kanker's Bellies, shoves his fists into his eyes and runs amok around the pitch, but trips over an apple core causing to him to roll forwards, knocking The Kankers like bowling pins onto the bleacher, then flying into a tree, which then catapults Ed into a container of water. Nazz sees potential in Ed and takes him somewhere secretive to tell him something special. While Edd and Eddy are enjoying spaghetti at Edd's house for lunch, but Ed then comes in (this time not breaking the screen door, unlike the last incidents), clearly nervous. Eddy tries to get Ed to tell what Nazz told him, but Ed refuses to do so, claiming that Nazz said it was "a big secret" at the top his lungs. And upon looking at the time, Edd realizes that they're late, Ed, even more nervous, decides to take a shower, doing so by plugging himself down the kitchen drain. That fact that Ed willingly took a shower only confuses Edd and Eddy even more, who ask themselves, "Since when does Ed shower?" At the football match, Ed is nowhere to be seen and as the game begins, Edd begins to worry about Ed, while the rest of the team prepare for the pain they'll face. The cheerleading squad appear on pitch with a cardboard oven, and Ed, dressed up as a slice of peach cobbler pops out, revealing his is the new mascot for The Peach Creek Cobblers. Ed then continues the cheers by kicking dirt at a standee prop wearing the Lemon Brook Lumper's football uniform which angers the actual football team. The game starts and The Cobbers prove to be no match for the much stronger Lumpers. As his teammates get tackled, run over and piled on by the Lumpers, Eddy decides he wants to be a mascot and becomes "The Peach Creek Clobberer", but he isn't as universally loved as Ed, and desperately tries outperform him any way he can, but fails to win anyone's heart. The game finally ends with the battered and bruised Cobblers scoring nothing, while the Lumpers scored 62 points. The Peach Creek football team leave completely discouraged and embarrassed, save for Ed, who still has lots of team spirit left in him, but is told to shut up by Kevin in the locker room. While leaving, Edd asks Ed where's Eddy, who informs him he'd became the mascot of the Lumpers, as their bus passes by with Eddy taped up at the back of the bus with several lemons stuffed in his mouth. Ed rushes towards him, but only to shake his hand, telling him that he'll see him at the next mascot convention. Memorable Quotes *'Edd & Eddy': unison and incredulous while watching Ed disappear down the plughole "Since when does Ed shower?!" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf knows of this offense as Nana has the body odor of a well-fermented yak." ---- *'Jimmy': pom poms "A blast from the past, now here to stay…" Sarah: pom poms "Peach Creek Jr High's got something to say…" Nazz: Ed's arrival "Don't look now, he's on the move! Our Peach Creek's got a brand new groove!" ---- *'Ed': up chunks of turf with his feet like a demented chicken and showering it onto a Lumpers football shirt "It's a pie in the eye for Lemon Brook Jr High! Lumpers are bad and they ain't got no chance, so go home and wet your pants!" Eddy: arriving in his own costume to upstage Ed "I'm the Peach Creek Clobberer, I'm the best mascot you've seen. Forget about this old dope. He's just a has been." tries to smack his hammer costume on to Ed's head and recoils from the impact ---- *'Ed': farewell to Eddy "See you at the mascot convention, Clobberer Guy!" Trivia/Goofs *The Peach Creek Jr. High football team, The Cobblers, is named after the dish "Peach Cobbler" *The Lemon Brook Lumpers are mentioned by Eddy once again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Edd tells Eddy that his brother may be in the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. But Eddy only grumbles about it. *The Lemon Brook Lumpers bus' license plate says AKA 5 on it! *'Running Gags': #Whenever Eddy shoves Ed, as a mascot, out of the way, Eddy makes a fart sound. #Eddy trying to upstage Ed as the school mascot, but failing at each attempt. *Other students at Peach Creek Jr. High are shown sitting in the bleachers, but only as silhouettes. *The title card includes a football shaped like a peach, resembling Peach Creek Jr. High's insignia. *The Eds' numbers on their shirts are exactly the same of the Kankers' shirt numbers, depending on which Kanker has a crush on which Ed. *When Ed placed Sarah on Edd's back, Edd is seen blushing, which hints he might have a small crush on Sarah. This hasn't been the first time that Edd hinted he likes Sarah though, In the episode "The Ed-Touchables," Edd's pupils turn into hearts while speaking to Sarah. Sarah did have a crush on Edd in "An Ed Too Many," but it did not last for long. However after "An Ed Too Many", in "For Your Ed Only", Sarah had notes in her diary about Edd meaning that she acted flirty or romantic towards him. *Peach Creek Jr. High and Lemon Brook Jr. High's names are both similar to each other, for they both are named after streams of water and fruit. * The Peach Creek Cobblers lost. Score: 62-0. *When Lemon Brook tackled Edd in the end zone on the kickoff, it should've been a safety, but it was counted as a touchdown. Perhaps Edd fumbled the ball and the Lumpers recovered? *The Peach Creek Cobbler costume that Ed wore was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gag gum. *This is the second time we see Kevin in his football uniform. The first time was "I'' Am Curious Ed''." *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Eddy said that he was only on the team because the uniform "Makes me look like a hunk". *When Edd and Eddy were eating at Edd's house, for some reason when Ed opened the screen door, he didn't run through it unlike the previous episodes "Button Yer Ed" and "My Fair Ed". Gallery Image:Lemon Brook.jpg|The kids throwing lemons at a Lemon Brook Lumper's football jersey. Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|PCJH's cheerleaders. Image:PCJH FootBall copy.jpg|Peach Creek Jr. High's football uniforms. Image:PCJH Mascot.jpg|The PCJH mascot. Image:Lemon Brook Lumpers.jpg|The Lemon Brook Lumpers. ‎ ‎ Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The other "students". ‎ Image:Football Score.jpg|The final score of the game. Ouch... Image:Eddy Clubber.jpg|Oh like Eddy's mascot is so called "better". Rfbvr.jpg|Edd on the football team. EddyandNazz001.jpg|Eddy on the football team and Nazz the head cheerleader. Rolf,Eddy-and-Edd.jpg|Rolf, Eddy and Edd rolf spanking.jpg|Rolf has an unusal way of playing football. strike.jpg|Strike! Video e9Zf0xM66Yk Category:Episodes Category:Season 5